


Etheria's Finest!

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of self insert one-shots/imagines starring every male/male coded character(s) from She-Re and the Princesses of Power! This series is request based, so please feel free to leave a comment!
Relationships: Bow (She-Ra)/Reader, Hordak/Reader, Horde Prime (She-Ra)/Reader, Kyle (She-Ra)/Reader, Micah (She-Ra)/Reader, Rogelio (She-Ra)/Reader, Sea Hawk/Reader, Swift Wind/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Etheria's Finest!

This series will be a mix of ratings and genres, mainly friendship and romance based, varying from General to Explicit. 

I'm willing to do Male, Female, Gender Neutral/Non-Binary inserts as well as Poly ships!


End file.
